The dark gaze of the witch's cat under the lamp
by AmaiTsumi
Summary: The Monster Trio and Law take their alliance to the next level. Translation of a Japanese fic on pixiv.


Hello!

A smutty 2-part story. This one's pure PWP, so enjoy!

Betaed by the lovely **beposbutt**.

Original fic by 咲紅 (member id=6574700).

* * *

><p><strong>THE DARK GAZE OF THE WITCH'S CAT UNDER THE LAMP<strong>

**~Part 1~**

**XxXxXxX**

Law's slim back stiffened as a cold, angular hand stroked down the length of his flank.

In his surprise, he almost let out a whimper, but managed to hold in the embarrassing sound by biting down on his lip. He turned his head slightly, leveling a glare at the owner of the errant hand creeping up the side of his torso.

Moss green hair came into view, then a stubborn gaze meeting Law's own. The dark-haired man raised his own hand to the other male's, digging his nails into the back of the man's hand in a silent warning.

"...What are you doing? That hurts."

"I should be the one asking that, Zoro-ya."

_'Why are you touching a man's body like this?'_ He wanted to add, but the only sound that escaped his lips was a surprised gasp, as Zoro's hand ghosted upwards to stroke along his vulnerable throat. He wanted to slap himself for being so sensitive to the other's touch, as he glared once again at the other man.

"What are you doing? Don't...touch me!"

Anger seeped into Law's voice as calloused fingers traced the shell of his ear. Yet Zoro showed no signs of stopping, returning Law's glare with a mild expression. It was as if he was oblivious to the fact that they were standing on the bright sunlit deck of the Sunny, in plain view of anyone who walked past.

"Oi! Listen to-... Mmn!"

Law's protests died in his throat as the other man's hand slipped beneath the fabric of his shirt to caress his collarbone.

He understood the intention behind the green-haired man's touches; Doflamingo had trained him well, afterall. He whimpered and almost trembled as he screwed his eyes shut, willing the memories away.

His mind screamed at him to move away, to break the spell before the inevitable heat came to claim his body and render him powerless. The question of why Zoro was molesting him could wait; he needed to stop those invasive hands right now.

He remembered seeing Sanji and Luffy across the deck just a few moments before Zoro attacked him. The latter was clinging to the blonde's back as he carried a tray piled with snacks to the ladies' quarters. Yes, he could call out to them. They would come over, and Zoro would be forced to stop.

In truth, he still didn't trust them fully. Although they had been in alliance for quite a while now, Law was still cautious to the fact that they were potential enemies coveting the same prize, but right now, he had no choice but to rely on their help. Years of sexual training under Doflamingo had left Law sensitized; his body twitching in anticipation under every slight touch of Zoro's hands, leaving him helpless to defend himself.

He opened his eyes, determined to seek out Sanji and Luffy, but froze when he saw the duo already standing before him. In fact, Zoro wasn't the one touching him right now.

"B-black leg-ya?! W-what are you-?!"

He gasped as the blonde's hands stroked down his flank, before gripping the hem on his top and pulling it upwards, exposing his flat stomach and chest.

He could only gape as Sanji's fingers played across the muscles of his torso, his mind refusing to comprehend that the blonde was touching him like that. Didn't the cook only have eyes for women?

"Shi shi shi. Trafal-guy's confused expression is so cute."

"Straw ha-...?!"

Too late, Law became aware of the presence of the last person in the group as his lips were sealed in a wet, hot kiss.

"Mm! Mmn!"

Luffy was kissing him! Not a chaste kiss which he'd imagined was the extent to which the other male was capable of, but a deep, sexual kiss.

_'Where did he learn to do this?!'_ was Law's only coherent thought as Luffy's tongue twirled around his own, the wet sounds of their kiss assaulting his ears.

His knees trembled, then buckled, but Zoro's arms wrapped around his waist before he could fall. The green-haired man sat down on the grassy deck, pulling Law down onto his lap with Luffy following, the young male never breaking the kiss as he moved to chew softly on Law's lower lip. Sanji's fingers were still tracing patterns along the muscles of his stomach, ocassionally circling and dipping into his navel.

Their combined ministrations melted Law's mind. The realization that he was soon to be thoroughly violated was his last thought before the inescapable pleasure and heat overwhelmed his brain. His body delighted in the caresses, craving for more, and he gave in to it. After years spent in Doflamingo's bed, he knew it was pointless to resist.

He still didn't know why the three men were doing this, but at this point, it didn't matter much anymore.

He felt Zoro licking and sucking on his earlobe, and turned his head slightly to give the man better access. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift through the haze of pleasure fogging up his mind.

Suddenly, he felt fingers roughly pinch his nipples.

"Mn! Ahh! B-black leg-ya... Ah, m-my nipples... aah!"

Sanji had moved to kneel between Law's legs. Giving the nipples between his fingers another sharp tug, the blonde then rolled the nubs under the pads of his thumbs, feeling them pebbling into hardness. Law's eyes filled with tears at the painful treatment as he gasped for breath, glaring at the blonde as the man continued to abuse his nipples.

However, it only served as fuel for the other man's lust, and Sanji bent down to take one nipple in his mouth, kissing and sucking on the nub.

"Mm! Aah! No, no! Ah, aah!"

Law could only gasp and moan as Sanji toyed at his nipple with delicate flicks of his tongue, ocassionally lightly scraping his teeth across it. Zoro had taken his other nipple between his fingers, rubbing and pinching as his tongue plunged into Law's ear. His ears had always been particularly sensitive, and Law felt unbearable heat pool at his groin. Unable to resist, he started to reach a trembling hand down to touch himself.

"Trafal-guy, you look so sexy... I can't hold back anymore," Luffy whispered in a hoarse voice as he planted a kiss at Law's temple, before pushing Law's hand away and cupping Law's groin through his jeans. Law's back arched at the sudden contact.

"Uwaah!"

"I'd love to watch you masturbate, but I'll jerk you off this time, Trafal-guy."

Saying this, Luffy moved to take Sanji's place between Law's legs, rubbing at the older male's penis through the fabric of his jeans. In turn, the blonde moved up to caress and suck at Law's neck, his hand catching Law's trembling one, lacing their fingers together.

With deft fingers, Luffy quickly divested Law of his jeans, exposing his long legs. For a moment, the three men stopped their ministrations to stare, before letting out whistles of approval.

"What beautiful legs you have, Law," Sanji smiled as he stroked a hand along Law's inner thigh.

Law moved to close his legs, but Luffy had already grabbed his knees, pushing his thighs apart and planting himself right at Law's groin. His hand returned to caress Law through his tented briefs.

"Mmn!"

Law tried to stifle his moans, though he knew it was clear how much he desired to be touched. His face burned with the indignity of it all.

"You make the best noises," Zoro teased as he pressed up against Law's back. The devilish gleam in his single eye sent shivers down the smaller male's spine.

Grabbing Law under his armpits, Zoro hoisted the dark-haired man into a kneeling position. Bending down, he planted kisses and licks on the tattoo decorating Law's back.

"Aahn! Ahh! Not there...! Mmn!"

Law's words were cut off as Sanji grabbed the back of his head, turning him towards the blonde for a kiss.

The bitterness of tobacco invaded Law's mouth as Sanji sucked on his tongue. He felt Luffy stripping him of his briefs, finally freeing his straining erection.

"You're so cute, Trafal-guy," Luffy grinned as he lightly circled the head of Law's member with a sneaky finger.

"Mmn! Mmnnn!"

Still trapped in the kiss, Law could only moan in pleasure as precum dripped copiously from his cock. It was evident from his trembling body that he wanted more.

Thus far, thoughts of moving this to the bathroom had occurred to all three men, but they had each dismissed the thought. There were more pressing matters at hand. Afterall, the mere sight of the man currently kneeling before them -eyes filled with tears, cheeks flushed, swollen lips gasping for breath, looking for all the world like he needed to be fucked right this instant- made all three men feel the need to relieve Law from his overflowing lust.

It was as if Law had been craving sex all this while, and Zoro's initial touches had simply blown the lid off of his pent up sexual frustrations.

Later, they would argue that it was all Law's fault; how he always dressed in tight form-fitting clothes, how his every movement dripped with sensuality, how, despite all this, he somehow managed to remain oblivious to the hungry gazes of the men around him. It was just adorable, and made him even more desirable.

They would insist that Law be grateful they hadn't violated him sooner, and right now, as if in reward for their patience and tolerance thus far, they focused all their attention on devouring Law's willing body.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)<p> 


End file.
